


Vitruvian Man

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, handjob, some schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt at porn. This might have a plot, but I doubt it. It's all about them fucking. And that's the bottom line.<br/>The title is taken from DaVinci's drawing of the Vitruvian Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitruvian Man

Dean always teased Sammy about his nerdiness.....and today wasn't any different....

Sam had pulled up DaVinci's Vitruvian Man on his laptop and Dean stood behind him,bent over his shoulder looking at it with him. Dean stood there and stared at it and was intrigued...

"Sammy....." Dean nuzzled the side of Sam's neck, voice dripping like warm silky honey " I bet you would look so pretty like that spread out on the bed while I fuck that sweet tight ass of yours"

Sam whimpered a little and tilted his neck to give Dean better access "Ya, Dean you think so....."

"Oh ya, baby..." Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and tugged his head back a little, planting kisses and bites as he went " but the thing is .....while I'm fucking you, you can't move, no grinding back, gonna be so deep in you,sugar, but you can't fuck back... and I won't take my dick out of you, but I'm gonna fuck you silly..you think you can do that Sammy?"

Sam, never one to back down from a challenge, especially from his brother " I think you can try, Dean...give it your best shot..."'

They undressed quickly,eager to be close, skin on skin, Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him in, hands on his face. He looked Dean over,smiled and put his arms around Dean and cupped his ass, grinding into him. Dean moaned, smiling at Sam " grind all you want, Baby Boy, your all mine in a minute.. "

They kissed passionately until both their cocks were leaking, Dean smacked Sam on the ass, " Get your smokin hot ass on that bed, so I can have my way with you...spread yourself out, just like that drawing, Sammy"

Sam threw the pillows on the other bed and spread himself out on the bed, being a big man, he had an impressive wingspan, Dean took a second to appreciate the view " Fucking Christ Sam, your fucking gorgeous on your belly" Sam blushed, no matter how many times Dean told him that, he loved it, couldn't help the heat that came up on his cheeks. Dean crawled on the bed between Sam's completely spread legs. Already having grabbed the lube on his way over, popped the cap and was generous with it on his fingers of both hands. He smiled as he dropped the bottle, Sam head was facing right " Ok, baby boy, gonna work you open, no grinding, no nothing, your gonna hold still for me now, just like the picture right?"

"Dean, you gonna talk this to death? Just fuck me already...."

" Alright, you asked for it....so bossy.."

Dean sat on his knees between Sam's legs, his dick in his left hand, stroking slowly, while he finger fucked Sam, a light sheen of sweat had broken out on Sam's skin, his ass kept twitching, trying not to move, three fingers in, Sam was a whimpering mess, he twitched, tried to raise his hips off the mattress or grind into it...Dean took his hand off his dick, push his fingers in roughly,making Sam gasped and he held him down with his other hand....."uh,no,,,Sammy, no moving remember, just like the drawing, no moving....."

"Dean....."  
"You can do it, Angel, always so good......so hot, always giving it to me just the way I want it..  
Dean crooked his fingers, got the spot he wanted, "Dean!!!...omg.......!!"

"MMM...Sammy, love it when you're loud.....let me hear it, you're just about there baby, gonna fuck you, do you so good, fill you up so good, " Sam's sweating now, perfectly still, his hair sticking to his head, his cock leaking all over the cheap sheets, Dean's cock all wet and bobbing in time with him fingering Sam... Dean takes his fingers out and spreads Sam's ass open and starts to push himself in....  
Sam lungs stop working and he forgets to breathe for a moment, until Dean pushes himself part way in, and he gasps for air, as Dean pushes in slowly, he lowers himself over Sam, until he mirrors Sams position on the bed, he holds Sam's wrists down, and buries his face in between Sam's shoulder blades, he's all the way in.

Dean can feel how strung out Sam's muscles are trying so hard not to push back as Dean grinds slowly into him, thick hot cock, making lazy circles inside Sam, he can feel Sam's legs tremble with effort. Dean kisses Sam's ear, licks it, kisses the side of his....."jesus fuck, Sam, so good, buried inside you like this..." Dean pushes up without lifting, grinds down, pushes up and grinds down....

Sam is mumbling and moaning incoherently now and sweating something fierce, Dean's sweating too, Sam might even be speaking another language by now, Dean's not sure. Sam tries to fuck back into Dean, and Dean pushes down hard and stops him "c'mon Sammy....doing...ung...so well...mmm" push up grind down "ngh.....baby....." he bites Sams earlobe...which get him a helpless yelp  
"Dean.....I gotta...."  
"No, sugar, I'll get us there....mmm....not yet Sammy,...." Dean's grinding harder now, pushing up, hitting that sweet spot of Sammy's "almost there......god Sam, love you so much...."  
Dean bites and sucks into Sam's skin, leaving marks as he goes, his fingers have left indents in Sam's wrists holding on so tight....  
Dean can feel his balls getting tight, but he wants to get Sam off before him.

He gets a hand under Sam, it's a tight fit, cause he has Sam pinned down pretty good and gets a hold of his dick, "hold still Sam, no moving, gonna getcha there baby...." He's grinding his cock in Sam's ass in time with his hand on Sam's cock, getting that friction that Sam needs, Sam hips tremble with effort not to move " fuck Dean, shit, I gotta move, please let me!!!" he past the point of whining now, just outright begging...

" No baby, almost there...doing so good for me.....hold still Sammy....." Dean's pushing in grinding harder, never once does he lift back or thrust in an out and his muscles shake from his effort too. He bites down in between Sam's shoulders, he increases his speed with his hand and dick "come for me Sammy, now...." Sam does, moaning Dean's name..  
Dean puts his hand back on Sam's wrist...sticky with his come, licks the spot where he bit him and grinds into him a few more times, hot filth pours from his mouth as he pulses into Sam.

They lay they, stacked on top of each other, not moving

Dean whispers into Sam's ear...." You are the most beautiful piece of Art,  
Sam....you are a Masterpiece"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
